Cheery and Cheesy
by DemigodGleek
Summary: A very short reaction fic to 'Saturday Night Glee-ver' (3x16). Fluffy oneshot where Kurt makes a scandalous admission and Blaine isn't too happy about it.


**A/N: Fluffy oneshot where Kurt makes a scandalous admission and Blaine isn't too happy about it.**

**A very short, Klaine-centered reaction fic to ****_Saturday Night Glee-ver_**** (3x16). I recently watched the episode and I just really miss goofy cute Klaine from season 3, so I decided to write this.**

**WARNINGS: None, I guess? Oh, well, if you don't like the pairing (or homosexuality), I guess you shouldn't read it.**

**I apologize for any spelling- or grammar errors. This is completely unedited. **

* * *

"I can't believe that Mr. Schue actually want us to do disco for this week's assignment." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

He and Blaine were spread out on Kurt's bed, studying. Well, _Kurt _was studying, but Blaine was just staring at the ceiling and absently tapping his hand against the bed to the low music coming from his boyfriend stereo.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Kurt with a small, confused smile. Kurt looked up from his book and wet his lips, trying to decide what to say.

"No offense, your performance of _You Should Be Dancing _was amazing, Blaine." He quickly reassured his boyfriend. Really, it had been, and the way Blaine's face had lit up with enthusiasm when he explained the number had been adorable, and Kurt didn't really know what to tell him now. "I just… Disco wouldn't be my first choice for an assignment. It's not… It's just…"

His voice faltered, and he bit his lip. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like disco?" He asked disbelievingly. He looked amused, but also very surprised and confused, as if the mere thought of not liking disco music seemed strange to him.

"No." Kurt admitted. "Or, well, it's okay, I guess. I just… Well. I know you really love it – but you love everything that's cheery and cheesy enough."

Blaine looked offended. He changed position so he was sitting up, gazing at Kurt with a slightly confused frown.

"That's not true!" He protested half-heartedly. "I like disco because it's good! It's upbeat, and fun, and well-known, and-"

"That's just more decent words for what I just said." Kurt said with a smile and glittering eyes. Blaine pouted, but it still looked like a smile was tugging at his lips.

"C'mon, don't be like that!" Kurt laughed and sat up too, grasping one of Blaine's hands in his own. "You know I love your taste in music."

"But you apparently think I just like disco because it's 'cheery and cheesy'." Blaine noted sourly, but his eyes were crinkled and warm in a way that never had failed to make Kurt's heart leap.

"It's because _you _are cheery and cheesy, you goofball." Kurt said amusedly, leaning forward so that they were nose to nose, their breaths mingling. His eyes met Blaine's – pools of honey and gold, constantly shifting. They were smiling in a way just Blaine's eyes could, filled with warmth and happiness and adoration. Kurt smiled and let his gaze trail down to his boyfriend's mouth. "And I love that about you."

He kissed Blaine softly – just a short press of lips – and when he pulled away, his mouth was tingling, and Blaine's face was lit up with a goofy grin.

"So… You like disco now?" He asked hopefully. "I'm cheery and cheesy, disco is cheery and cheesy; you like me, you like disco?"

Kurt sighed heavily, falling back on the bed. He pushed away his Geography book so it wouldn't be in the way of where he was lying.

"Well, I guess I have to admit that some songs are good." He said, feigning exasperation."But just a few."

Blaine silently lied down too, snaking and arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed softly. Kurt snuggled up comfortable against him while Blaine absently played with a strand of hair that had gotten itself loose from his boyfriend's perfect style. He was really the only one who had permission to touch his hair, and it had taken a while before Kurt finally had let him. It had been a big breaking point in their relationship – Blaine always joked about it, and Kurt always played annoyed, even though he secretly enjoyed it.

"I can live with that." Blaine said slowly, a smile hidden in his voice.

"Only when you perform them, though." Kurt added, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of coffee, strawberry hair gel and vanilla detergent. Maybe it shouldn't have been a good combination, but it was the smell of _Blaine_, and it was familiar and nice and special. "Otherwise – and I'm quoting my fellow friends in Glee club from the other day – disco sucks."

He put his head on Blaine's chest just in time to feel it vibrate of silent laughter.


End file.
